Hamil, Huh?
by Saory Athena Namikaze
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou identik dengan ke-absolutannya, dan juga mutlak seorang Seme dari Kuroko Tetsuya. Namun, kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya dinyatakan hamil? Lalu, kenapa pula Tetsuya menjadi mellow dan galau? "Jangan bercanda." / Warning : AU, OOC, YAOI, Typo's, dll. AkaKuro, slight other pair.
1. Chapter 1

Menggermetakkan giginya, kedua mata berbeda warnanya pun menatap tajam seorang pria berambut hijau di hadapannya.

"Kau jangan bercanda, Shintarou." desisnya, begitu tajam.

Mendengus pelan, pria berjas putih itu pun hanya membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit bergeser dari posisi yang seharusnya. "Aku tidak bercanda _nanodayo._" jawabnya kemudian, mata beriris _emerald _di balik lensanya tersebut menyorot datar pria yang sedari tadi terus menghujamkan tatapan menusuk ke arahnya, "Tes yang kami peroleh, benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa kau sedang _hamil_, Akashi."

Dan, seketika— Akashi Seijuurou— pria bermata _heterochrome _dan bersurai merah itu pun merasakan dunianya hancur berkeping-keping.

_What the hell. Jangan bercanda.  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Hamil, Huh?<strong>

_**Chara selalu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, tapi fict ini tulisan Sao.**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, YAOI, Mpreg (maybe), Typo's, Newbie, alur cepat, cerita monoton, dll.**_

_**Pair : AkaKuro, slight other pair.**_

_**Don't like, don't read. Resiko ditanggung pembaca. #ketawaNista**_

_**Fict ini hanya sekedar imajinasi Sao, mohon maaf bila tak masuk akal dan tidak logis sama sekali.**_

_**Happy reading ...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau pikir ini lucu, Shintarou?" tanya pria berambut merah tersebut tajam.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Midorima Shintarou— pria berprofesi sebagai dokter tersebut— menatap jengah sahabat semenjak kecilnya tersebut. "Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki bakat untuk melawak, Akashi."

"..."

"Aku tahu ini memang terbilang tidak wajar, dan bahkan mustahil." Midorima menjeda ucapannya untuk sejenak. Hembusan napas terdengar jelas. "Tapi, bukan berarti kasus ini tidak pernah terjadi. Percayalah, Akashi ... kau bukan satu-satunya pria yang pernah mengalami kasus seperti ini."

"Tidak," Pria berambut merah tersebut bersikukuh, "ini benar-benar tidak logis."

"Ha-ah ... sesukamu saja _nanodayo._" Midorima menyerah, tak ingin membuang waktu dan tenaganya hanya untuk meyakinkan pria di hadapannya tersebut. Akashi Seijuurou yang identik dengan ke-absolutannya itu memang selalu merepotkan, bahkan kenyataan pun tak akan mudah diterimanya bila tak sesuai dengan keinginan dan perkataannya.

Terdiam. Pria bermarga Akashi itu kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Sama sekali tak mengucapkan sepatah kata apa pun, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar begitu saja.

"Akashi ...,"

Midorima memanggil, dan panggilan tersebut membuatnya menghentikan pergerakan tangannya tepat pada knop pintu.

"Aku bukannya ingin tahu, apalagi peduli padamu—"

_Tsundere. Tipikal sekali._

"—tapi sebagai doktermu, aku hanya ingin berjaga-jaga untuk ke depannya _nanodayo_. Janin dalam kandunganmu itu ... anakmu dengan Kuroko, 'kan?"

_See. Bukankah sama sekali tidak nyambung?_

Menoleh ke belakang, mata beriris uniknya menghujam tajam pria bermata _emerald _yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi kerjanya, "Kau urusi saja urusanmu sendiri, Shintarou." ucapnya sinis.

"..."

"Aku memang belum mempercayai semua ucapan penuh omong kosongmu. Tapi, satu hal yang harus kau ingat baik-baik; jangan pernah katakan semua ini pada siapa pun, terutama tunanganku." titahnya, sarat akan nada mengancam.

_**Brak...**_

Suara pintu yang dibuka dan dibanting kasar pun, menjadi tanda kepergian sang Akashi. Sementara Midorima, dia hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah mendapati tingkah sahabatnya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Melambaikan sebelah tangannya, seorang pemuda berkulit putih mengulas senyum tipis pada wajah minim ekspresinya. Berpamitan terlebih dahulu pada teman-teman SMA-nya, pemuda itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke arah seorang pria bersurai merah yang nampak tengah menyenderkan dirinya pada pintu mobil berwarna putih.<p>

"Sei_-kun ... sumimasen._"

Tersenyum tipis, sebelah tangan pria berambut merah itu pun bergerak perlahan— mengacak surai biru pemuda berwajah minim ekspresi di hadapannya. "Sudah selesai." bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataanlah yang terlontar dari pria bernama Akashi Seijuurou tersebut.

Mengangguk pelan, tak lama mata birunya menyorot bingung ke arah pria tersebut. "_Ano ... _kenapa Sei_-kun _nampak kalut?"

_Begitu peka, huh._

Menggelengkan kepala berambut merahnya, sebelah tangannya pun meraih _handle _pintu mobil dan kemudian membuka pintu bagian penumpang. "Aku baik-baik saja, Tetsuya. Masuklah."

Terdiam sejenak dan terus memperhatikan Akashi, Tetsuya menghela napas pasrah dan kemudian segera memasuki mobil ketika sebuah tatapan penuh isyarat dilayangkan terhadapnya.

"Aku memang tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Tapi, kuharap Sei_-kun _akan menceritakannya padaku suatu saat nanti." ungkapnya pelan tanpa menatap pria yang telah duduk di kursi pengemudi.

Mendesah pelan, Akashi pun segera melajukan mobilnya menjauh dari pintu gerbang bertuliskan 'Seirin High School' tersebut. Dan, perjalanan pun dilalui dengan keheningan.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Tetsuya jelas tahu, tunangan berambut merahnya jelas-jelas sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Ekspresi wajah yang tampak tak biasa, juga kediaman pria berusia tujuh tahun lebih tua darinya tersebut benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa kekasihnya tengah dilanda masalah.<p>

Ingin membantu, tapi pria yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian akhir tersebut sama sekali tak memiliki bayangan untuk bisa meringankan beban tunangannya.

_Atau ... aku membuat kesalahan._

Sebuah pemikiran lain pun hinggap pada kepala bersurai birunya, membuat Tetsuya mengerutkan dahinya. Tatapan matanya pun semakin tajam, hingga sukses membuat pria di balik _counter _ — yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan kegiatan memasaknya— menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" tanyanya pelan.

Mengedipkan kedua bola mata besarnya untuk sejenak, gelengan pelan pun dilakukannya.

"Kau yakin?"

Mengangguk, Tetsuya kemudian menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan yang tersimpan di atas meja makan.

Mematikan api kompor, Akashi menata _spaghetti _yang telah dimasaknya ke dalam piring dan kemudian melepaskan apron merah yang dikenakannya. Melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja makan, diletakkannya kedua piring berisi masakannya tersebut. "_Spaghetti. _Kau tidak keberatan 'kan aku hanya memasakkan makanan ini?"

"Tidak sama sekali, Sei_-kun._" jawabnya pelan, tangannya pun bergerak meraih garpu di atas piring.

Mendudukkan dirinya di seberang Tetsuya, Akashi mengulas senyum tipis saat tunangannya tampak memakan masakannya dengan lahap.

"Tetsuya." panggilnya kemudian, membuat yang dipanggil segera menghentikan kunyahan dan menatapnya— walau terkesan datar. "Aku akan pergi ke Akashi mansion selama beberapa hari, kau akan kuantarkan ke rumah _Kaa-san _nanti malam."

Masih dengan ekspresi datar, Tetsuya melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. "Kenapa sangat mendadak, Sei_-kun?_"

"Ada beberapa urusan yang harus segera kuselesaikan di sana."

"Sei_-kun _tidak ingin mengajakku?"

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan pelajaran, Tetsuya."

Helaan napas pasrah pun terdengar dari sosok bermata langit siang tersebut. "Baiklah." jawabnya datar dan singkat, kemudian pemuda berwajah manis tersebut kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

_Hening._

Keduanya fokus dengan makanan mereka, dan juga pemikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Aku titip Tetsuya, <em>Kaa-san.<em>" ucapnya pada seorang wanita bersurai biru muda panjang yang sedari tadi mengulas senyum ke arahnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Sei_-kun? _Tanpa diminta pun, aku pasti akan menjaga putera kesayanganku ini." Wanita tersebut terkekeh pelan.

"Hanya merasa tidak enak saja, _Kaa-san._" jawabnya seadanya. Tersenyum simpul, pandangan matanya terarah pada tunangannya yang terus menatapnya datar.

"_Ara~ _" Kazehana Kuroko— nama wanita tersebut— melirik puteranya yang nampak memberikan isyarat mata padanya, seringai jahil terpatri pada wajah cantik nan awet mudanya. "Sepertinya _Kaa-san _harus merapikan kamar Tec_chan_. Kalian mengobrol lah sebelum berpisah, dan hati-hatilah di jalan nanti, Sei_-kun._"

"Tentu, _Kaa-san._"

Menepuk pundak puteranya, wanita berusia empat puluh dua tahun itu pun berlalu dari ruang tamu kediamannya tersebut— meninggalkan Akashi dan Tetsuya dalam keheningan.

"Aku tidak akan lama berada di sana, Tetsuya." ungkap Akashi tiba-tiba, setelah cukup lama terdiam.

"..."

Tak mendapatkan tanggapan, Akashi bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan kemudian berpindah tempat duduk di samping tunangannya. Tangannya pun bergerak perlahan, mengelus surai biru pemuda tersebut. "Kau tak perlu berpikir macam-macam, Tetsuya. Aku bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pemikiranmu." Akashi tersenyum tipis saat nampak keterkejutan dari sorot mata tunangan minim ekspresinya tersebut.

"Kau tentu tidak melupakan siapa diriku, 'kan, Tetsuya?" lanjutnya.

"Tentu tidak, Sei_-kun._"

Tersenyum puas, pria berambut merah itu pun mengecup puncak kepala Tetsuya. "Sudah saatnya aku pergi. Kau jaga dirimu baik-baik, dan—" Akashi menjeda ucapannya dan mendaratkan kecupan pada kening sang kekasih, "—jangan nakal." sambungnya.

Melengkungkan bibirnya— sedikit— ke atas, siswa SMA tersebut kembali mengangguk, "Aku tidak mungkin nakal, Sei_-kun. _ Aku bukan anak kecil." jawabnya begitu datar, sedatar ekspresi wajahnya.

"Bagus," sahutnya, tangannya bergerak mengacak surai biru muda kekasihnya lembut. "Tetsuya memang pintar."

Dan, gembungan pipi dari sang _bluenette _pun membuat Akashi meraih pemuda bermarga Kuroko tersebut ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Menatap nanar kepergian mobil tunangannya, Tetsuya tersenyum kecut. Ada rasa tidak rela yang memenuhi dirinya. Ini memang bukan kali pertamanya harus ditinggalkan sementara oleh sang terkasih, namun entah kenapa kini begitu berat untuk merelakan kepergian sang pria berambut merah tersebut.

Mendesah lelah, Tetsuya menutup tirai jendela, dan—

"Ya ... dia sudah pergi. Padahal _Kaa-san _belum sempat menitip salam untuk Masaomi dan Shiori."

—sebuah suara bernada kecewa yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat pemuda tersebut terlonjak kaget.

"_Kaa-san ..._ mengagetkanku." ungkapnya datar.

Terkikik geli, Kazehana menyengir lebar. "Ehehe_ ... gomen ne, _Tec_chan. _"

"Sejak kapan _Kaa-san _berada di sampingku?" tanya Tetsuya, habis pikir akan keberadaan Ibunya yang tiba-tiba— sama sekali tak mengingat hawa keberadaannya yang sama tipisnya dengan sang Ibu.

"Sejak kau membuka tirai jendela."

"_Ano ... Kaa-san,_" Sang _bluenette _menatap Ibunya datar, namun sinar matanya sarat akan rasa penasaran. "Apakah terjadi sesuatu di Kyoto?"

Memasang pose berpikir, Kazehana pun menggedikkan bahunya kemudian. "_Kaa-san _sama sekali tak tahu menahu, Tec_chan._"

Pemuda tersebut menundukkan wajahnya, senyum getir pun ikut tersungging. "Begitu, ya?"

"Memangnya ada apa, Tec_chan?_"

"Hanya sekedar ingin tahu saja, _Kaa-san._"

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Mengeratkan pegangannya pada roda kemudi, kedua mata berbeda warnanya menatap nyalang jalan yang dilaluinya. Membanting stir secara tiba-tiba, Akashi pun memutuskan untuk menepikan kendaraannya sejenak. Beruntungnya, jalanan yang lenggang mendukung tindakannya yang terbilang sembarangan. Helaan napas berat terdengar dari pria bermarga Akashi tersebut.<p>

Menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi, iris _heterochrome_-nya menatap nanar langit-langit mobilnya.

"Tetsuya ...," desahnya pelan— nyaris terdengar frustasi, "aku harus bagaimana?"

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN.**_

_**Hallo, minna-san. Salam kenal dengan Sao di sini.**_

_**Kuharap fict penuh ketidakjelasan-ku dan ke-OOC-an ini bisa diterima oleh para pencinta pair AkaKuro.**_

_**Oke, minna-san, mohon bantuan dan bimbingannya.**_

_**Salam, **_

_**Saory**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Berkenan meluangkan review?<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Sebuah suara alunan lagu yang terdengar ke dalam indera pendengarannya, membuat seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang— yang tengah membaca buku di halaman samping rumahnya yang luas— melirik ke arah sebuah benda tipis persegi yang tergeletak manis di atas meja. Meraih benda tersebut, sebuah kernyitan samar pun tercetak pada dahi wanita cantik tersebut saat sebuah nama familliar tercetak di dalam layar.

Menyentuh _icon _berwarna hijau yang nampak pada permukaan layar, benda tipis itu pun ditempelkannya tepat di depan telinga.

"_Moshi-moshi ...,_"ucapnya pelan.

'...' terdengar sebuah suara _baritone _dari seberang sana.

Kembali mengerutkan keningnya, wanita itu melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Tidak seperti biasanya. Memangnya ada masalah apa, Sei-_chan?_"

'...'

"Hmph ... baiklah, _Kaa-san _menuggumu, Sei_-chan._"

Kemudian panggilan pun diputus sepihak dari seberang sana.

Menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, wanita itu pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Diraihnya sebuah buku lumayan tebal yang sempat diletakkannya di atas meja, sebelum menerima panggilan.

"Takaba," memanggil seseorang, seulas senyum tipis disunggingkannya saat mata beriris merahnya menangkap sesosok pria paruh baya yang dengan sigap menghampiri.

"Ya, Shiori_-sama?_"

Menyerahkan buku yang ada dalam dekapannya kepada pria di hadapannya, wanita yang merupakan istri dari seorang pengusaha ternama itu menatap lurus pria berseragam formal tersebut. "Tolong kau siapkan seprai dan bahan-bahan untuk memasak sup tofu. Aku ingin merapikan kamar Sei_-chan _dan memasak untuknya."

"Baik, Shiori_-sama._"

Mengangguk puas, Nyonya Akashi itu kemudian melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya— meninggalkan halaman samping kediamannya tersebut. Senandung merdu pun ikut mengiringi setiap langkahnya. Sementara di belakangnya, Takaba masih membungkukkan setengah badannya—guna memberikan penghormatan pada sang Nyonya besar.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hamil, Huh?<strong>

_**Chara selalu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, tapi fict ini tulisan Sao.**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, YAOI, Mpreg (maybe), Typo's, Newbie, alur cepat, cerita monoton, dll.**_

_**Pair : AkaKuro, slight other pair.**_

_**Don't like, don't read. Resiko ditanggung pembaca. #ketawaNista**_

_**Fict ini hanya sekedar imajinasi Sao, mohon maaf bila tak masuk akal dan logika.**_

_**Happy reading ...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat pada pipi seorang pria beriris merah delima yang baru saja tiba di kediaman mereka, Shiori segera meraih sebuah koper berukuran sedang dari tangan pria berusia empat puluh tahunan tersebut.

"Terjadi sesuatu yang menarik, hmph?" tanya pria tersebut saat melihat ekspresi bahagia yang begitu jelas terpasang pada wanita yang berstatus sebagai istrinya tersebut.

Menyeringai kecil pada sang penanya, Shiori terkikik kemudian. "Kau akan segera tahu, Masa_-kun._"

Mendengus pelan, pria itu pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kediaman super megahnya, diringi sang istri yang berjalan tepat di sampingnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bergerak gelisah dalam posisi terbaring di atas tempat tidur, Kuroko Tetsuya kemudian mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk menyender pada tempat tidur. Mendesah pelan, kedua mata berisis birunya pun diarahkannya menuju jendela kamarnya yang sengaja dibukanya lebar. Angin dingin yang berhembus pelan, nampak menggerakkan tirai biru muda yang terpasang manis membingkai kaca jendela. Tatapan matanya begitu nanar.<p>

"Biasanya Sei_-kun _selalu memelukku."

Meraih sebuah guling, didekapnya erat kemudian. Desahan napas berat terus terdengar lepas dari bibir.

Tetsuya tahu ini semua berlebihan, dan bahkan semuanya terlewat memalukan. Baru beberapa jam lalu ditinggalkan kekasihnya pergi, namun rasa rindu telah berhasil menguasai dirinya. Entahlah, dia sendiri pun bingung. Rasa sesal menyeruak dalam pemikirannya. Sungguh, dia menyesal tak menahan kepergian tunangannya.

Menampar pipinya sendiri karena malu dengan pemikiran bodoh nan kekanakannya, bibirnya pun melengkung ke bawah. Bagaimana bisa dirinya menjadi berlebihan seperti ini? Sejak kapan dirinya menjadi seorang pemuda melankolis?

Tertawa hambar seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, Tetsuya kemudian kembali membaringkankan tubuhnya. Menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya—sampai tertutup sempurna— dengan selimut biru muda yang telah tersedia, pemuda itu pun mencoba memejamkan kedua matanya. Berharap perasaannya akan membaik setelah bangun nanti.

"Sei_-kun._" panggilnya lirih, nyaris berbisik dan begitu sarat akan kerinduan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Menghujamkan tatapan datar pada kedua sosok yang duduk pada sofa di seberang sana, Akashi menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan, <em>Kaa-san?<em>"

Terkekeh canggung, wanita bermarga Akashi itu pun melirik ke arah pria yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. kedua iris merahnya, menatap penuh harap pada pria tersebut. Namun sayang, sang Suami hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

Wanita itu meringis pelan saat mendapati ketiadaan respon postif dari sang Tuan besar. "Ne ... Sei_-chan. _Tidak 'kah lebih baik kita makan malam terlebih dahulu, sayang?" tanyanya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan yang sedari tadi terus memojokkannya.

Mendengus, pemuda itu justru menyipitkan mata dan mengarahkannya tepat pada wanita yang _notabene_-nya merupakan Ibu kandungnya sendiri. "_Kaa-san _sendiri, jelas sangat mengenal sifat puteranya sendiri, bukan?"

_Skak mat._

Pernyataan telak yang terasa semakin membuatnya tersudut. Akashi Shiori jelas tak mungkin mengingkari hal tersebut.

Wanita tersebut memang sudah mengira akan adanya alasan tertentu dari kedatangan puteranya. Namun, dirinya sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa alasan yang menjadikan kedatangan puteranya tersebut sungguh-sungguh mengejutkan dirinya. Bahkan, sukses membuat suaminya yang biasanya begitu tenang serta tak terlalu peduli akan hal lain yang tak ada kaitannya dengan perusahaan; seketika mengeraskan ekspresi wajahnya, dan menatapnya tajam—syarat akan ancaman.

Berlebihan memang. Namun, begitulah yang terjadi. Shiori masih sangat mengingat kejadiannya dengan begitu jelas. Bagaimana ekspresi penuh keterkejutan darinya, dan juga bagaimana menyeramkannya ekpresi wajah sang suami; saat tanpa tedeng alih-alih pemuda berambut merah tersebut langsung mengungkapkan keadaan dirinya— begitu mereka bertiga sampai di ruang keluarga. Ketegangan seketika mendominasi, dan berlangsung hingga saat ini. Ingin wanita—yang dulunya ilmuan—tersebut tak mempercayai pernyataan sang putera tentang keadaan tubuhnya— yang terbilang mustahil untuk dialami seorang pria tersebut— dan menganggapnya sebagai gurauan semata. Namun sayangnya, hal tersebut tak mungkin dilakukannya, mengingat seberapa dia tahu dengan jelas watak putera tunggalnya tersebut. _Akashi seijuurou dengan jiwa humor, sungguh terbilang mustahil untuk disatukan._

"_Kaa-san ...,_"

Sebuah panggilan pun membuat Shiori kembali dari pemikirannya. Tersenyum kaku, Nyonya Akashi itu pun menatap tepat ke mata beriris _heterochrome _milik sang putera—penggabungan antara mata miliknya dan sang suami.

"Kau tentu tahu _Kaa-san_mu sangat menyukai eksperimen, bukan?" Shiori mulai membuka suara.

"Ya," jawaban singkat terlontar dari sang pemuda bermata _heterochrome _tersebut.

_Gulp ..._

Menelan ludahnya yang terasa kelu, wanita itu meringis dan menatap putera tunggalnya penuh penyesalan. "Dengan sangat menyesal _Kaa-san _harus mengatakan semua ini, kau termasuk dalam salah satu eksperimen _Kaa-san._"

Hening.

Kedua sosok bergender pria yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut menatap lekat pada satu-satunya wanita di sana.

"Maafkan _Kaa-san, _Sei_-chan._" Shiori kembali bersuara, "Obsesi dan kegilaan _Kaa-san_mu ini membuatmu harus mendapatkan masalah."

"Jelaskan secara rinci, Shiori." titah sang Akashi senior.

"Waktu kau berusia enam tahun, _Kaa-san _melakukan sedikit operasi kecil pada tubuhmu," Shiori menjeda ucapannya dengan sebuah helaan napas berat, "_Kaa-san _menanamkan beberapa hasil penelitian yang telah _Kaa-san _sempurnakan dan juga telah lulus hasil uji coba. Tepatnya; _Kaa-san _menanamkan sebuah rahim buatan, dan juga hasil rekayasa genetik serta hormon tertentu dalam tubuhmu."

Keheningan yang melanda semenjak beberapa saat lalu, terasa begitu menyiksa wanita berambut merah panjang tersebut. Melirik ke arah sang suami, Shiori melihat dengan jelas pria tersebut tengah kembali mengeraskan ekspresi pada wajahnya, sementara sang putera nampak terdiam. Namun, sebagai seorang wanita yang telah mengandung, melahirkan dan merawat pemuda berambut merah tersebut, Shiori jelas sangat tahu dan memahami keadaan puteranya yang tengah dalam kekalutan dan ... keputus-asaan.

"Sei—"

"Aku lelah, _Kaa-san._" memotong ucapan sang Ibu, pemuda itu pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tangga.

Menatap putera semata wayangnya tersebut dengan sendu, sebuah senyum getir tersungging pada wajahnya. "Sei_-chan ...,_" panggilnya begitu lirih.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa bisa bertindak gila, Shiori."

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang suami, mata beriris merahnya menyorotkan rasa bersalah yang sangat kentara.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pemikiranmu itu?" Masaomi menghujamkan tatapan yang membuat wanita tersebut bergidik ngeri, "Kesalahanmu benar-benar fatal."

"Masa_-kun ..., _aku benar-benar menyesal." cicitnya pelan.

Mendesah pelan, pria bertubuh tegap itu pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Kau harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu pada Seijuurou." titahnya mutlak, sebelum akhirnya berlalu meninggalkan Istrinya yang terdiam dalam ketertegunan.

.

.

.

Melepas dan melemparkan secara asal jaket merah _maroon _yang yang sedari tadi membungkus tubuhnya, Akashi pun mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang. Rasa sakit yang terus berdenyut dengan kuat pada kepalanya, semakin terasa menyiksa dirinya.

_Terjawab._

Segala pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam pemikirannya, kini terjawab sudah. Dan, Akashi benci dengan perkiraannya yang terbukti tepat. Ternyata memang Ibu-nya lah penyebab atas ketidak-normalan yang menimpa dirinya.

Tekekeh miris, tangannya pun bergerak memijit pelipisnya guna meringankan rasa sakit yang mendera dirinya.

_Setelah ini ... apalagi yang harus kulakukan, Tetsuya?_

"Ugh ...,"

Menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan saat merasakan mual yang tiba-tiba kembali menyerangnya, Akashi bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Merutuki keadaan yang menimpanya, pemuda berambut merah tersebut harus kembali menguras habis isi perutnya. Rupanya pengaruh obat yang diberikan oleh Midorima, telah habis masa bertahannya.

"Astaga, kenapa aku harus mengalami hal memalukan seperti ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Menatap pantulan wajahnya yang nampak begitu kacau melalui permukaan cermin, Akashi segera mengubah sorot mata beriris _heterochrome_-nya yang sempat nampak sayu menjadi tajam kembali. Kilatan penuh kepercayaan diri pun kembali terpampang jelas.

_Jangan bercanda, seorang Akashi Seijuurou tak mungkin terpuruk hanya karena hal seperti ini._

Menanamkan dengan baik segala sugesti positif ke dalam diri dan pemikirannya, pemuda itu pun menyeringai— sebuah seringai yang selalu sukses membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya menjadi tak berkutik.

"_Saa~ _kita lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan semua kegilaan ini."

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN.**_

_**Dan, Sao bengong dengan segala kegilaan yang telah Sao tulis. Demi apa, ini fict gak jelas begini.**_

_**Hmp ... Sao masih belum ada bayangan akan fisik Masaomi-sama dan Shiori-sama, jadi ngarang aja deh. Gomen, minna. Semoga dapat memaklumi.**_

_**Trus itu alasannya pun benar-benar mengada-ada. dan, ke mana sosok anggun Shiori-sama?**_

_**Btw ... Sao benar-benar tidak menyangka akan sambutan dari para pembaca. **_

_**Arigatou gozaimassu untuk para reader, silent reader, reviewer, guest, follower, yang nge-fav, dan semua yang telah berkenan dengan fict ini.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Balasan review :<strong>_

_**Chiimao13 : **__Kyaaa ... Senpai, gomen masih belum dijelaskan. Sao belum bisa ngetik panjang untuk fict ini. Semoga masih berkenan._

_**Julihrc : **__E-Eeh ... gitu, ya? Apa ceritanya sama? Waduh, Sao minta maaf karena belum bisa nulis fict yang lain daripada yang lain. Ehehe ... gak, kok. Sao baru berani ikut event tertentu aja, jadi belum berani ikutan challenge._

_**Iyes Zayyana : **__Fict udah update hampir seminggu yang lalu. Itu request atau perintah, Nee-san? Asep-asep apa? Kau terlalu ambigu, Nee._

_**Guest **__ : Itu tergantung selera, guest-san._

_**Akashi lina : **__belum terjawab di chap ini. Chap depan akan dibahas. Gomen ne._

_**KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya : **__untuk ngidam dan perangkat lainnya, baru sekedar draft dan baru mulai dalam pengetikan. Iya, aku sendiri bingung, kenapa Sei-kun bisa hamil. #plak_

_**Lya93 : **__maksudnya Akashi? Ehehe ... chap depan akan terjawab. Dan siap-siap dengan kegalauan Tetsuya yang akan dimulai. Salam kenal._

_**Kojima Miharu : **__sudah dilanjut._

_**Keys13th : **__ Akan terlihat di chap depan. Gomen pendek fictnya, trus lama lagi._

_**S. Hanabi : **__ehehe ... Sao mau menistakan Sei-kun untuk beberapa chapter. Arigatou, sudah dilanjut._

_**Jessy. Jasmine. 7 : **__Shiori : Arrgh ... Sei-chan ku hamil. Bagaimana bisa? Apa dia selingkuh dengan seorang pria berjiwa seme? Atau ... astaga, anakku Ukeeeee ... Huaaa ... bagaimana dengan calon menantuku?_

_Ehehe ... sudah dilanjut._

_**Sei-chan : **__Kuroko akan mulai menggalau di chap depan. Akashi bakal bikin dia pengen nangis._

_**Zorainyuu dayo : **__Ano ... sebenarnya Sao pengen bikin humor, tapi belum bisa. Sepertinya Akashi memang pernah diper-uke, tapi siapa yang berani?_

_**Miss horvilshy : **__Ehehe ... gak tahu nih. Kok Sao bisa-bisanya nistain Akashi. Siapa yang ngehamilin dia, akan terlihat chap depan. _

_**Arigatou minna-san, maaf pendek dan gak jelas. Semoga tidak kapok dengan fict ini.** #ojigi._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Berkenan mereview?<strong>_


End file.
